Overwatch Vacation
by Pikaveeario
Summary: Sombra, DVa, Lucio and Tracer are all pooped out. So they decide to go on vacation! However, something is amiss here at LA. Can they crew figure the false identity here, or will they fall into powerful talons?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude/ Background info:

Hi, so before you start reading I need to go over a few things. Sombra is still a Talon member, just being a spy in overwatch. DVa and Lucio are dating here,(screw your x Genji) and Overwatch has recruited and recalled a lot of members. HUGE shoutout to psponwer343 for your great help. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and peace out.

Chapter 1: Sombra

It was a dim afternooon at the Gibraltar base, 3 days after me, Hana Song, Lucio Correia des Santos, and Lena Oxton had failed to stop Talon from stealing the Doomfist. Actually that part was all me. My name is Sombra, don't ask for the real thing, and I'm an Overwatch agent. But wait, aren't I with Talon?

Answer: I'm a double agent. I'm on a mission for Talon to give them inside info on Overwatch and my latest mission was to make sure we don't stop Talon from stealing the Doomfist by killing my teammates. Maybe I've gone soft or maybe I just like these guys too much, but I spared them, only making their equipment completely shut down. I couldn't kill them. They were like family to me, my amigos.

Anyways we decided we need a break to lift off tension. So me, DVa and Tracer decided to ask the commander, Jack Morrison if we could take week-long break to L.A. Problem is, we're having difficulty convincing him.

"No means no miss Song. Your last mission just proved how alert we have to be from now on. So absolutely NO breaks." Morrison spoke sharply. Another stab of guilt, that chico sure knows to hit home.

"But, but, Commander-" started DVa.

"I SAID NO!" He snapped.

"Listen Amigo-" I began. He shook his head, "-that mission was proof that we need a break. Por favor, just this once." I finished as he put his head in his hands.

"She's got a point Jack," began a voice behind us. "Other than Lena, they've never dealt with this much guilt and stress, just give them a week Jack." Captain Ana Amari finished.

"Not you too Ana... Fine, go, but be on alert!" With that last note he stood up and stormed out the door.

"I better make sure he doesn't take it out on his old photo of Gabriel again." Ana called as she walked out."You four have a good vacation."

We all charged down to our rooms to pack, I noticed my phone displaying a message. _Report, agent Sombra,_ I quickly sent back _mission success. R going to LA for break_ and threw my phone into my jacket pocket along and packed with the necessities like my laptop.

Then I zipped it up and pulled it to the hangar, fiddling with my sunglasses along the way. I had changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt with my purple jacket. On my way I ran into Jesse Mccree,

"Hola Joel." He growled but smiled,

"And where are you going M'lady?" He tipped his hat.

"Vacation." I shrugged. He laughed and walked towards me- and planted a quick kiss on my lips. Then pulled away and trotted off. I smiled and kept walking.

When I got to the hangar, I saw DVa and Lucio chatting away. They were wearing essentially the same thing as me, Lucio leaning on the wall as Hana sat on her pink suitcase, both completely absorbed. I noticed Lena's orange roller case on the wall. She must be going to get the plane. I headed over to them as Hana looked up from her phone.

"Sombra! We thought you changed your mind or something." She joked.

"Lena said she got us a pretty good plane for the trip." Lucio piped up before I could make a comeback. That Chico really does not like arguments, always resolving them before they happen.

As I opened my mouth to reply, we heard the powerful roar of a jet engine. We turned to find the source. A private jet with Lena saluting at us from the cockpit. We hauled our luggage on board, along with Hana's gigantic mech to the back, in case of a fight. We all took seat in the cabin. As my bottom sank into the comfortable velvet cushion of the chair, Lena's voice rang through the speakers, "This is captain Oxton of flight 234 to Los Angeles, have a nice flight love, and sleep tight loves!" I chuckled, leaned back and fell deep into sleep, wondering how Lena could stay awake, then remembered how she slept through basically the whole day to prepare.

Chico - guy

Amigo - friend

Por favour - Please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Downtown (Tracer)

"We have landed in Los Angeles, thank you for flying with Tracer airlines, hope you enjoy your vacation as much as I'm going to." I chuckled as I turned off the speaker. I took off my headphones, turned off the engine and went to join my friends.

I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and headed down the steps. As soon as we got to the ground, DVa shouted, "Group shot!" And we gathered around the camera for a selfie. Then quickly, I grabbed DVa's headphones and charged into the airport as she, Sombra and Lucio ran after me.

"Too slow." I said panting. I patted my chronal accelerator, which was tucked neatly over my T-shirt. We rented a car and voted Lucio driver, seeing as he was the only one that has a license, I lost mine a few days ago, and DVa and Sombra never learned. We drove to the hotel where we quickly dropped off our stuff and signed in. Then we headed out.

"So where are we going?" DVa piped up from the back.

I turned my head, "Downtown. Bit o' exploring love." I winked.

Dva's voice then became deafening, screaming at Sombra for cheating on her little video game.

"Lena, can you tell them to SHUT UP!" Lucio yelled over the chaos.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR LITTLE MOUTH HOLES!" I screamed.

Silence.

"We're here." Lucio said finally.

I was glad to be able to get out of that car. My ears were still ringing from the noise, As we decided to spilt up, cover more ground that way. Unfortunately, that meant I'm going with Sombra.

"Don't think I'm happy 'bout that" I muttered under my breath.

That girl was in cahoots with Widowmaker, stole from Winston, worked with Talon and numerous other things, of course I don't trust her. But I relented, not wanting to split up the love birds.

"I want to go get something to eat first, you hungry amiga?" Sombra asked.

She continued after I nodded, "There's this cafe I heard that sells the best donuts around. Then we'll get on the road. You down with that?"

I agreed and we head to the cafe, Darcy's Donuts, and ordered a donut each.

As I bit into the delicious donut, Sombra started talking about her life back at Talon.

"-And then Gabe came through the door, and the whole bucket of paint dropped on him! That Chico was so mad but Amelie started to make a small smile as I laughed my head off."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Widowmaker. A smile of pleasure. I don't believe it love."

"It's true." She shrugged sipping her coffee.

When we headed out the shop, I stood there, stretching. Then we began to walk along the road, window shoppping and chatting. Maybe she isn't half bad. Then we got to a joke shop. I turned to her, grinning as I charged into the store, Sombra hot on my trail. I blinked around the store, picking up stuff and grabbing stuff like smoke bombs and electrical tripwires.

"Watch this Lena,!" I whiled around to slammed in the face my a clown face.

"Ah!" I yelled and punched it. Sombra laughed and put it back on the shelf.

I found a fake remote controlled spider and threw it at her. Grabbing the remote, I drove it around her face as she tried desperately to squish it. I laughed, driving it back onto the shelf, then blinked away.

We settled for a bag of smoke bombs and ink balloons. Sombra scanned the pad with Overwatch's credit card, though I wondered where the money came from. Then we went to the pier to wait for DVa and Lucio. When they got there we decided to trade stories at the nearby spa, although Lucio straight out refused to do anything other than the hot tub. We got settled in and started exchanging. Turns out DVa and Lucio found a really interesting go kart place that they spent all their time in.

We headed back to the hotel to change into slightly warmer clothing and went to dinner. Beforehand though, DVa had to go shower because, well, my hand may have slipped with an Ink balloon, which proving hard to remove from her hair. We headed to the restaurant where we proceeded to stuff our faces with food.

"Slow down love! No one's gonna steal your food!" I said to DVa as she gobbled a third helping of ice cream. "You do the talking Lena, You've got your what, second full cheesecake." Lucio laughed. The DJ signalled the waitress for the bill and paid for it. We head to our room as we decided DVa, me and Sombra on the beds as we kicked Lucio to the pullout couch. We stayed up late playing video games and watching movies until DVa and Lucio fell asleep on each other on the 3rd bed. I smiled, got up and went to bed on my bed. Although I swear I saw Sombra opening her phone to something that said _Hello Agent Sombra_.


End file.
